


Relationship Headcanons with Fae Reader

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: I wrote this while thinking of a "What If" scenario for this borderline anti-hero prince. Reader is one of the Fae/Fairfolk who works with the BPRD, and eventually becomes romantically attached to the sexy sword elf.
Relationships: Nuada (Hellboy)/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Relationship Headcanons with Fae Reader

  * First off, Nuada has been alone for a very long time before he met you. Life in exile wasn’t easy for him, yet when he met you, one of the fae, it was if he felt more alive than he had in centuries past.



  * Meeting you pushed away the self-doubt and loneliness he felt from his father and exile. He had never truly known what it was like to feel love from another, even though he thought he felt that from his twin sister.



  * He met you when he was reluctantly (more like dragged by his sister and the rest of the BPRD) brought to the team. You, a member of the fae fair folk, took an interest as your curiosity piqued.



  * When you came into his life, it wasn’t long before you had his heart. He didn’t know how, but you sympathized with him (in a way) and you made him remember who he used to be back in his olden days. He loved you dearly for it, for everything you gave him and what you reminded him of.



  * As the days turned to months, then to years, his love for you became merged with lust. It was something that Nuada was no stranger to, but never in combination with such a powerful feeling.



  * Sometimes the creeping self-doubt made him feel weak, like you were too beautiful for his gaze. Though it was hard not to look, not with the body-hugging and semi-revealing outfits that you wore around him in the Bureau offices. Still, Nuada was simultaneously oblivious, yet somewhat enticed, to your seductions. 



  * Little did he know that you wanted him terribly, wanted to see that glorious body that he hid under layers of black robes. You started to get more frustrated as the days dragged on, hoping that your intentions were obvious enough, but you couldn’t tell if he was interested. 



  * Of course he was very interested! There were so many times where you’d be close to him that he thought of leaning just a little closer, wrapping his arms around your hips, and sealing the gap between your lips.



  * Yet he was afraid, that his scarred body would disgust you, that he would completely break down from your touch or that he would hurt you if things got too heated. 



  * Wanting to cease walking on eggshells, you took charge of the situation one night. You invited him to your rooms to talk, purposefully dragging out the conversation well into the night to where he had to spend the night. Noticing how far he was sitting away, you invited him closer to you. “Nuada, come lay closer to me. Why are you so far away?” 



  * He had his back was turned to you. You had chosen to wear something particularly alluring for this night, and your flirty touches weren’t going unnoticed. He could barely handle it, but he didn’t want to be rude. He hoped his distress wasn’t too visible. 



  * He couldn’t answer without shuddering breaths. “I cannot be close to you when you’re so enticing like…that.” He could feel the blood rushing south, as his body reacted to yours. 



  * One thing leads to another as you follow through with your plan. “I want you to touch me.” You inch closer to him, until you’re pressed against his body. You take his cheeks into your hands, “I’ll make you feel again,” you whisper in a husky tone before kissing him. 



  * That’s when the two of you finally give in to each other. Nuada slowly nods, shaky hands caressing your body. You grin at him, before kissing him passionately. He moans, opening his mouth to feel your sensual kisses. It was just a tease, but it was just enough to put him on edge. 



  * You straddle him to steal more kisses. You can feel him getting hard against your hips, and you start to grind against him. You smirk as his cries echo off the walls. Slowly, you begin to undress him. 



  * Nuada starts to blush as you run your fingers over his bare, scarred chest, and his face heats up more when he sees the molten desire in your eyes. Your ears are blessed with elvish curses and groans.



  * You leave open mouthed kisses along his chest, paying special attention to his scars that also decorate his arms and back. Nuada starts to feel so overwhelmed, as his pleasure builds and his eyes begin to water with emotion. 



  * You lower yourself farther down until you’re kissing his bulge through the fabric of his clothes. He writhes underneath your touch, and is thankful no one has barged into your room yet from the noises you’re making.



  * The first time he comes, he shakes from being touch-starved for so long. Nuada doesn’t realize how ethereally magic your fae abilities are until the third time you make him come, and it’s so intense that it racks throughout his body. 



  * Laying spent on your bed after the night, you admire the glow that decorates his body and all he does is bask in the aftermath of pleasure as you kiss his cheeks. 



  * Finally letting go of his eternal loneliness, he lets himself be free in the endless possibilities that can be found with you.




End file.
